powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrieker
Shrieker was an armored, winged Siren/Banshee-like monster and was one of the four Barbarian Beasts that were freed by Imperious, and was the only one of the four to be a female. She was the second of Barbarian Beasts, who battled the Mystic Force Rangers. She was one of the main antagonists of the first part of the episode "Dark Wish". Biography Shrieker is one of the four Barbarian Beast that did not fight with honor, and were sealed away in the Oblivion. However, Imperious set them all free, and commanded them to do his bidding. The Rangers, except wounded Chip found Shrieker the bamboo forest. Before the battle could begin, Imperious used his magic to make Shrieker grow. The Rangers tried to fight the giant monster with the Mystic Titans and the Solar Streak Megazord. Though even together the Ball Attack proved useless against the monster. Shrieker returned to her normal size and continued fighting the Rangers. The Mystic Force was outmatched by the beast's Shriek Attack, until the Yellow Ranger joined the battle. The Yellow Ranger was able to use his Lighting Powers to fire the Shriek back at the beast, weakened her. The other Rangers took advantage of this, as Daggeron, Nick, Vida, Xander and Madison, the Rangers fired their magic together, and finally destroyed the monster. Personality Shrieker was a monster that (as her name applies) screams for every line she says. She is cold, cunning and loves to play with her enemies during the battle. She is also quite arrogant, confident and malevolent and despises her opponents as she wickedly beated Chip in the fight. But he eventually weakened her and let the rangers to defeat her. Powers And Abilities *'Strength: '''Shrieker is one of the strongest monsters. *'Durability:' Shrieker has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the Mystic Sprite's Ball Attack. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Shrieker can jump at high distance. *'Lighting Vision:' Shrieker can fire purple lighting beams from her eyes. *'Eye Lighting Blast:' Shrieker can also fire an invisible lighting blast from her eyes. *'Mouth Sonic Waves:' Shrieker can fire sonic waves from her caged-like mouth. Arsenal * '''Under Arm Wraps:' Shrieker can fire white wraps from her under arms to tie and throw around her enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Shrieker is voiced by Susan Brady. Notes *Shrieker is based off of a Banshee, a mythological creature that is a woman that flys. *Shrieker is also based off of a Siren, a mythological creature that is ether a cross between a bird and a woman (similar to that of a Harpy) or a cross between a woman and a fish (similar to that of a mermaid). *Shrieker will let out a scream, similar to that of a Banshee, the same creature she is based on. *While the wraps are technically weapons, Shrieker is the only one of the four Barbarian Beast that lacks a hand held weapon. She does, however, have claws. *Shrieker is the third and final monster in Mystic Force to be a female, the first being Gnatu and the second being Screamer. *Shrieker is shown to have bone bat-like wings behind her back, yet she is never seen flying. See Also Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:Barbarian Beasts Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Female PR Monsters